


I love her, she loves me

by hotchocolatedictator



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, SPACE GIRLFRIENDS, literally just thasmin being soft and gay, soft, thasmin, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: Yaz can’t sleep , and the Doctor’s always happy to help out.
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	I love her, she loves me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first attempt at any Doctor Who fan fiction. Enjoy!

Her hair almost looks blue, Yaz mused. She was perched on the top step of the stairs leading towards her bedroom, wearing pyjamas and a dressing gown, clutching a mug of hot chocolate and watching the Doctor doing something as mystifying as it was complicated to the Tardis. Ryan and Graham were in bed - Yaz was meant to be too, and so, really, was the Doctor, despite her insistence that she didn’t need to sleep. After the day they’d had, what with the weird space monkeys and the murderous purple robo-plants, they could all do with some rest. The Doctor had, however, claimed she was fine and had stuff to do, and despite Yaz’s best efforts to sleep she had crept out of her room and settled on the top step, where she had been watching the Doctor work.

So far, the Doctor’s work had involved a lot of muffled clanging, muttered conversations with both herself and the Tardis, and an unhealthy amount of custard creams for anyone except, apparently, the Doctor. Yaz smiled at the sight of the Doctor trying to stay quiet enough not to wake them, although Ryan’s room was on the other side of the Tardis and Graham could - and had - sleep through an earthquake. Maybe she was just trying to let Yaz sleep…

Nope, not doing that, she told herself firmly. No trying to pretend she likes you back. You’ll just set yourself up for heartbreak. Yaz had made that mistake a few times before, and she wasn’t keen to ruin another friendship. Especially not with someone as brilliant as the Doctor.

Apparently the Doctor had finished whatever it was she was doing, because she let out a breath, raised her head, and managed to make direct eye contact with Yaz.

“Oh, hi Yaz! Is it mornin’ already? I could’ve sworn I wasn’t workin’ that long, but you know me, always losin’ track of time. Funny that, with me bein’ a Time Lord an’ all, isn’t it? You’d ‘ave thought I’d-”

“No, it isn’t mornin’ yet,” Yaz interrupted, knowing how the Doctor could get, “I jus’ couldn’t sleep, that’s all, and I jus’ kinda… ended up ‘ere.”

“Oh! Well, we can’t ‘ave that. You need your beauty sleep, Yaz.”

Yaz looked up from her mug of hot chocolate in confusion.

“What d’you-”

“Why is it you can’t sleep? Nightmares? Cold? Insomnia? Scared of the dark?”

Yaz sat still for a few seconds, trying to figure out what it was that made her toss and turn in her too-big bed - although maybe that was the answer.

“Erm, well, I guess it’s jus’ a bit lonely. Cos, y’know, I grew up in that tiny flat, sharin’ a room with Sonya for years, an’ now I got my own room an’ a huge bed, an’ it all jus’ feels a bit big.”

The Doctor hummed in acknowledgement, looking thoughtful, then suddenly grinned.

“I know! I could come share your bed, fill up a bit of that empty space.”

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Bed-sharing. That felt a bit fast, although Yaz didn’t really want to complain. She did wonder, however, whether the Doctor understood the implications. You could never be sure with the Doctor, because despite being a 900-year-old (at least, that’s what she said last time Ryan asked) time traveller who had seen love and war, the creation and destruction of civilisations, empires,  _ planets, _ and everything in between, she sometimes acted like such a little kid you couldn’t help but want to protect her. She might not have been told about all the more… romantic ideas sharing a bed suggested.

“You sure? Cos if you’ve gotta repair somethin’, or whatever else you do while we’re asleep, I don’t want to interrupt,” she said, feeling like she should probably try to show some resistance to the whole idea.

“Not at all! Actually jus’ finished everythin’ I need to do tonight. An’ you’re always tellin’ me about the importance of sleep, aren’t you? We can ‘elp each other!”

Yaz couldn’t help but smile as she gave in.

“Alright then.”

The Doctor grinned and began to head for Yaz’s room, a hand on the other woman’s arm to tug her along, as she talked a hundred miles a minute.

“Been ages since I shared a bed with anybody. Been ages since I’ve been in a bed, actually. Had a couple of incidents, put my last regeneration off the whole sleepin’ thing for a while. Last time I was in a bed must ’ave been that time back in - oh, we’re here! Closer than I’d thought, your room.”

Close than Yaz had thought too. She could’ve sworn her room was further away, nearer to the 3rd kitchen, but the Tardis liked to move things around, and it wasn’t the first time her room wasn’t where she left it.

A thought occurred to Yaz as she slipped off her dressing gown and hung it on the back of her door.

“Don’t you ‘ave any pyjamas?”

The Doctor shrugged.

“Not sure. Can probably find somethin’, if we make this a regular thing.”

She hesitated on the last few words, not quite meeting Yaz’s eyes.

Yaz smiled softly, feeling warm inside at the sight of the alien’s adorable awkwardness.

“Okay. I can ‘elp you look tomorrow, if you want?”

The Doctor’s head shot up, looking surprised but pleased, and she practically beamed at Yaz.

“Sure! Someone’s sure to ‘ave left somethin’ in the wardrobe, there’s always  _ somethin’  _ in there.”

Yaz giggled at the Doctor’s excited expression as she slipped into bed, and the blonde alien clambered under the covers on the other side. Yaz curled instinctively towards the source of heat among the cool sheets before realising the Doctor might not be comfortable with it. She was about to move back to her side of the bed when she felt a hand wrap itself around her body, keeping her close to the Doctor.

The Doctor’s presence was calming, a relaxing warmth that coiled almost protectively around Yaz. The effect made Yaz feel like she would fall asleep. Somehow, the whole situation - the Doctor in her bed, cuddling Yaz in her arms to help her sleep- made Yaz feel brave.

“You awake, Doctor?” She whispered. “I got somethin’ to tell you.”

She felt the body around her stiffen slightly, the shift until the Doctor could look at Yaz.

“I love you. So, so much.”

Yaz saw a smile on the Doctor’s lips, and then suddenly those lips were on hers and it was like nothing she’d ever felt before.

The Doctor’s mouth left Yaz’s, and she whispered into the human’s ear.

“Yasmin Khan, I love you too.”

When they left Yaz’s room together the next morning, on the hunt for a pair of pyjamas, neither of them noticed Ryan slipping Graham a tenner. 

**Author's Note:**

> So hopefully that was alright and my attempt at a Yorkshire accent wasn’t too awful.   
> Credits to the song She by Jen Foster for the title lyrics. Thanks for reading, and kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
